


Transcendental

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Early Days, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Relating to a spiritual or nonphysical realm.





	

Transcendental.

The word had been in one of Josh’s 10th grade vocabulary lists. It was defined as “relating to a spiritual or nonphysical realm.” He doesn’t know how or why he remembered it, but he did and he’s thankful because it’s the only word he can think of to even begin to describe what he’s just witnessed. 

The show is over and Josh is talking to one of the guys, the singer who also plays the piano, and he keeps stumbling over his words because he just doesn’t know what to say. The guy, Tyler is his name, just smiles shyly, not expecting the praise. He thanks Josh for coming out to the show, for being so into the band, and Josh has to bite his tongue so he doesn’t say he’s not interested in the band, he’s interested in _him._

Tyler is special, Josh knows it. He knows this kid, this insecure, struggling kid, is going to change the world one day. Josh wants to be a part of it when he does. 

“Do you want to exchange numbers?” he asks, already pulling out his phone with a hopeful look on his face. Tyler doesn’t look… repulsed, per say, more confused than anything else.

“Why?”

Josh shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant even though his heart feels like it's trying to beat out of his chest. “I want to know you.”

Tyler laughs at that, a sarcastic, self-deprecating laugh that twists something inside Josh’s stomach. He heard the lyrics, saw the pain on Tyler’s face, but it’s only now he realizes that the music has barely scratched the surface of Tyler’s mind. 

“You really don’t,” Tyler says, and he’s smiling but he looks like he’s dying and it takes all of Josh’s willpower to stop himself from pulling the kid into a hug. Instead he takes Tyler’s hand, squeezes it, looks as earnest as he can when he tells him, “Let me decide that for myself.”


End file.
